Vice (Nickifer)
by Nr1NickiferTrash
Summary: /Vice: immoral or wicked behavior\ It all began as nothing more than a lust based decision, he was temporary and he knew it; nothing more than a plaything for Lucifer to discard when he was done with him... or so, that's what Nick thought. (MILD SMUT WARNING)


_A while had passed since Lucifer took over Nick's soul and body. At first, the human was doubtful, of course, about sharing a body with the literal Devil but after a while he got used to it. Nick learned to trust Lucifer and to lean back and let him take control. Lucifer's anger became his own, when Lucifer was upset Nick became upset as well, and they also came to share the same joys and tears - even though Lucifer did not cry in the presence of others, and Nick was fine with that._

 _Lucifer kept Nick alive and always let him see what was going on around them, only shielding him from the worst of things. Nick liked to believe that they had become friends, perhaps even more. The Archangel and the human had literally become one being, the perfect union between the mortal and the immortal._

 _And of course, one couldn't blame Nick for falling in love with his beautifully scarred angel._

Rage. That was the first thing that Nick felt. A white-hot rage that came from Lucifer in powerful waves, coursing through their shared body like a rampaging vicious thunderstorm, a rage strong enough that it would force the world down upon its knees and destroy whatever got in its way, for this was a furious Archangel ready to unleash his wrath upon those foolish enough to stand before him.

But Nick wasn't scared - also because he knew said anger wasn't directed towards him - he was mostly angry as well. Nearly seeing red himself, but trying to push down his own anger for now and desperately trying to be the calm one. But it was hard. Nick knew that Lucifer deserved an angelic companion - Nick hadn't expected the rebellious angel Castiel to refuse Lucifer like that, he couldn't comprehend it - and neither human nor Archangel were all too fond of the demons surrounding them most of the time. Meg was alright, Nick guessed, but it wasn't the same.

Nick was well aware of the fact that he wasn't an angel, but he liked to think he somewhat understood, in however small a way. Nick knew what it was like to feel as if he was completely alone and had nobody who understood him, but Lucifer wasn't alone, not completely at least.

Their physical body meanwhile, was alone in some abandoned warehouse and Lucifer was stalking around the room with large steps, fuming and the occasional cuss word slipping past their lips in a furious hiss. The demons that were around most of the time had made the wise decision to leave them alone for the time being.

His mind was set when he experienced the anger through their bond, covering up a great deal of sadness and loneliness within which Lucifer never shared with anyone - nobody but Nick. He didn't care whether Lucifer saw him the same way as he saw him - which Nick doubted, he was only a temporary vessel after all - but he would try his best to just _be there_ for him. To help him forget and to fill up the emptiness within his heavy frozen heart.

Utterly careful, Nick reached out - pushing through the anger that had surrounded Lucifer's very being like a magical force - and wrapped his soul around him, which was the closest he could get to a hug in his soul-form. He pressed himself against the most hurtful memories and thoughts, soothing them over with his presence and happiest memories.

Lucifer's rage simmered down slightly and his grace lightly stroked over Nick's soul in a quick graceful motion. The grace seemed to wrap around him and they just held on to each other, both of them needed the comfort. "Nick," Lucifer asked, sounding almost doubtful of himself as the sadness at least settled in, "does everyone hate me?"

For a while, he was too startled to reply, not believing the words that left the lips of this beautiful being. He was unsure what to tell him. Nick knew that most angels and humans weren't exactly fond of Lucifer - some truly _despised_ him and blamed him for all wrongs - but he couldn't exactly lie either and say that they loved him. Lucifer has never lied to Nick, not truly, and Nick wasn't about to start lying now. "I believe they misunderstand you," he finally settled on, feeling that was as close as he could get to the harmful truth.

"And what about you?" Lucifer questioned him next. "Do you hate me, Nick?"

Nick didn't find it troublesome at all to answer that. "I see you. All of you," he spoke gently, "and how can I hate what I see?" Where most refused to look past Lucifer's sins and mutilated - 'nightmarish' according to some - true form, Nick wasn't like that. He saw past it all, accepted it, and saw the beautifully scarred angel within. Lucifer seemed to sense that through his words and their shared bond and Nick knew he was touched.

A thought crossed his mind. A rather daring one. "Let me take control for a while," Nick asked, formulating his plan in his mind. He sensed Lucifer's full attention on him and a wave of curiosity, a silent question about what he was planning on doing. Nick rarely asked to take control of their body. "I want to try something," Nick added.

He could sense Lucifer's coincidence reach towards him deep within their mind, trying to figure out what he had planned, but the angel found Nick's plan surrounded by a strong mental wall of obsidian. Nick didn't want to reveal his plans just yet.

His curiosity getting the best of him, Lucifer obliged and pulled back so Nick could step in. When he got the control back over his body, Nick nearly stumbled over his own feet - it has been a while since he walked or did anything really, he had gotten so used to his soul-form - but luckily he managed to save himself a great deal of humiliation by remembering how to walk and keep his balance.

Cheeks coloring a bright pink, he could sense Lucifer losing it within; a deep laughter came from the angel. "Oh, shut it you," Nick muttered in mortification. _But at least he's laughing again_.

Taking careful and somewhat shaky steps, Nick walked across the room, the floorboards of the old building creaking underneath his steps. A light wince left his lips. "Did you _have_ to choose such a place to stay?" Nick muttered towards the Devil.

"Nobody would ever disturb us here," Lucifer replied casually as if that explained everything, while Nick suspected there was some strategical truth in it, he did not yet know about his plan and how accurate his words actually were.

He had to admit that Lucifer had a point. Carefully, Nick sat down on an old bed in the corner of the room - the previous owners must have left it behind for whatever reason - and the mattress squeaked underneath him. The action seemed to confuse Lucifer somewhat and the angel was left almost stupefied. "What are you planning?" He asked when his curiosity became too much.

"Just wait," Nick replied, "I wish to show you something about the human body."

That seemed to pique Lucifer's interest. Nick could sense him lean back in anticipation and curiosity, waiting to see what he would do. Taking a deep breath, Nick forced his erratic beating heart to calm down. Coming up with an idea was one thing, but actually finding the courage to _do_ it was something else altogether. It had been years since Nick had done this, but never with an audience. But he couldn't get it over his heart to let Lucifer down, he just _had_ to do it now. _Even if it were to turn out badly_.

With shaking hands, he started to unfasten and remove his belt. Sending his nerves, Lucifer tried to pull himself back to give him more privacy, but Nick pulled the Archangel back. "Stay. _Please_." He said, knowing how effective that last word was on him. Instead of pulling away, Nick felt Lucifer's grace move through him, wiping away all his nerves and filling him with a warmth that ran through their very being. His hands stopped shaking and Nick tossed the belt away, starting to wiggle out of his pants.

"Why are you undressing?" Lucifer asked him, sounding almost alarmed.

"Just wait," Nick grumbled, grinning in victory when he successfully got out of his pants. "I'm sure you'll enjoy this." _I hope_ , he mentally added within his mental walls. Without thinking too much about his actions, so he wouldn't back down, his hand reached inside his pants and he could sense Lucifer's surprise when Nick took a hold of his own cock and gave it a few quick strokes.

Shifting around on the bed to sit more comfortably, Nick started pumping and stroking his shaft, closing his eyes as waves of pleasure coursed through his body and his muscles unclenched. He could sense Lucifer's grace pulse and wiggle around. "Wha-" Lucifer moaned out. It wasn't long before Nick could feel tapping on his mental walls, which he knew was Lucifer asking to be let in.

Nick took the walls down and without hesitation let the Devil in. Lucifer's grace wrapped around his soul and a deep rumbling satisfied noise seemed to come from it. Nick allowed the angel's grace to search through his memories to learn what was going on, it didn't take Lucifer long to figure out. Just as Nick expected from him. "So _that_ is what you're doing. I do like this," Lucifer said. Nick lightly flicked the tip of his dick and the end of Lucifer's sentence ended in a squeak as a low moan slipped past their mouth.

"I told you," Nick somehow managed to say as his eyes fluttered half-closed. His hand kept on pumping his dick as his soul stroked against Lucifer's grace in an almost teasing manner. Lucifer let him take charge, seemingly to rather enjoy it all.

A sudden daring thought crossed Nick's head and his eyes snapped open. "Hey, Lucifer," he hummed, his soul pressing closer to the angelic grace, "do you think you can fuck me in here too?" Nick didn't care whether he was only a temporary vessel or not, he was Hell bent on making Lucifer feel better. And also because a part of him desperately wanted to do this.

Lucifer completely stilled when he grasped what Nick was trying to say. _Of whether Lucifer's grace could fuck his soul_. For a moment, he didn't know what to do. It wasn't every day he was asked that question. The longer it took him to reply, the more unsure Nick started to feel, Lucifer could tell through their bond. _Say something_! he scolded himself.

"I guess so?" Lucifer didn't like how that sounded more like a question than anything else, but it had to do. At least he spoke.

The way Nick replied was enough. The human didn't speak any words, but the angel could _feel_ it. He could sense all the emotions going through Nick as if they were his own. There was a great deal of relief and happiness, lust and desire, and even a small flash of fear.

Throwing all coherent thought out of the window, Lucifer went at Nick, his grace completely engulfing the human's soul in its light and power. Waves of pleasure went off Nick's soul as Lucifer's grace stroked over him, pressing against the more sensitive parts and humming lowly. "Lucifer!" Nick whined in a near-hiss.

"You wanted this," Lucifer purred, concluding he liked to tease his human, "so you should be a little bit more patient." Part of him wasn't sure why he had agreed to do this. Nick was only a temporary vessel, he shouldn't become too attached... or that's what he told himself. But the unthinkable had happened, Lucifer had grown fond of a human. He was supposed to hate and despise all of humanity for eternity, yet in ways beyond his own understanding, he liked Nick.

After a little longer of Lucifer teasing Nick by pressing against him yet not fully giving him what he wanted, the angel succumbed to both of their needs. He went at Nick again, but instead of stopping at the surface and only stroking against him, he entered him. Lucifer's grace fused with Nick's soul, their light filled each other and they became closer than either thought would be even possible.

Having the angel grace within him, _really_ within him, Nick felt like he was floating in pure bliss. He was still aware of the sensations he got from stroking his dick, but what he felt now with his soul... it was on an entirely different level.

"Nick," Lucifer breathed out. Nick looked at the angel questionably until he realized that Lucifer called his name not for asking something but out of pleasure. Looking at his angel, Nick stilled. The glimmer in those fiery red eyes hinted at the ancient, powerful being Lucifer truly was. Something fierce and beautiful and terrifying beyond human comprehension. Sharing a body with such a being should terrify Nick, but strangely enough, he felt no fear. Instead, he felt safe and at ease around Lucifer's chilly cold.

It didn't took long for either of them to lose it. Breathy groans left their lips, and their legs shook as they had their orgasm together. An ear-splitting inhuman _screech_ came from Lucifer.

When Nick came by, he realized that he was laying down on the old mattress, his limbs sprawled around him like a starfish. "Very classy, Nick," Lucifer laugher at his position, still trying to catch his breath from what they've done together. Staring to feel drowsy, Nick struggled to keep his eyes open. Lucifer, noticing this, said softly, "Go to sleep. I'll clean up."

Nick obeyed and it didn't take long for sleep to take over as Lucifer took back the control of their body. Temporary vessel or not, Nick loved being around his favorite angel. Just as he started to fall asleep, he thought he heard Lucifer whisper a few words, soft enough that they seemed to carry over the wind like a whispered promise. Nick wasn't sure if it was part of his dream or real, and he probably wouldn't know either.

"I think I might love you."


End file.
